


Something Entirely New

by Fawks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawks/pseuds/Fawks
Summary: Set during The Answer, Ruby and Sapphire think about what they've done.





	

When Ruby woke up the rain had stopped and outside the little cave, the dark was fading replaced by a pale yellow light. Sapphire was awake already, poking the ashes of the fire with a stick.

“I- I’ll make more!” Ruby started, hurrying to her feet and rubbing her hands together.

“No. It’s okay. I think we should move on.”

“Oh… Ok.” Ruby didn’t ask her where they were going. Rubies weren’t supposed to ask questions. Sapphire left without saying anything and Ruby hurried to her side. She didn’t really know anything about earth except that it was home to the rebels they’d met on the cloud arena. Ruby looked up, she couldn’t even see it now, it was lost behind the clouds. Maybe they’d even left. Either way there was no chance of getting Sapphire back there, maybe it was better down here.

_Unbelievable._

That much was for sure, Ruby rubbed her forehead… she didn’t even mean to fuse.. she hadn’t thought...

_Disgusting._

Sapphire had began to climb the steep hill that had shielded the mouth of the cave from the elements. Ruby didn’t hesitate. If she had failed to protect Sapphire on the Homeworld ship, she would work extra hard down here to keep her safe. Ruby hesitated and held her hand out to Sapphire. The blue gem paused for a second and smiled, Ruby felt herself heating up as Sapphire took her hand and they carefully traipsed up the hill.

This doesn’t feel disgusting, Ruby thought to herself. A wave of sadness washed over her, she felt homesick. But not for homeworld or for the ships in the sky, a quick glance at Sapphire and she knew what she was missing.

An errant thought. They couldn’t do that again… Ruby reached the top first and helped pull Sapphire up next to her. She was about to ask the aristocrat what to do next, Sapphire after all could see the future, when she asked.

“What do we do now?” Ruby balked. No one had asked her for her opinion on things, usually there was a general or a captain who told her where to go and what to do, who to punch.

“Oh um…” Ruby stared out at the view, the sun was rising over the mountains in the distance.

“It’s beautiful…” Ruby realised she hadn’t dropped Sapphire’s hand. It felt nice, it was soothingly cool and she missed the calmness it had brought when… Ruby took a deep breath.

“You said there wasn’t time to see more.... but, there is now?” Sapphire was quiet for a moment.

“There is now,” She agreed, squeezing Ruby’s hand slightly. They had only been together for minutes, not enough time to comprehend what it was but just enough time to know it didn’t feel wrong.

“Let’s go then!” Ruby laughed, tugging Sapphire away from where they’d crashed.

This felt like something beautiful, wonderful and amazing.

This was something entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> Old SU thing I wrote, just so I could have something on my AO3. I hate having it look empty.


End file.
